


Beginnings

by JungleJayps



Series: Requiem for a Tuesday [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 14:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7938586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JungleJayps/pseuds/JungleJayps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 Year old Fareeha finds Angela when her mother can't be there</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> First in what will eventually be a series. I'm working on something else in the meantime, and with college just starting this week any follow ups may take awhile. It really depends on how on top of things I am. Unfortunately CompE isn't the most forgiving of majors. 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Her entire body was fidgeting, energy pulsing through her limbs as she sat on the bed waiting. **  
**

“Mooooooom”, Fareeha whined.

A tall figured opened the bathroom door and entered the room. With a brush still in hand and the hairdryer lying on the bathroom counter, she gave an exhausted response, “ _Habiti_ , I already told you that I will not be able to play with you today. You know I have to meet with Uncle Reinhardt and Uncle Jack today, right?

The look on the young girl’s face told Ana Amari that she, as per usual, forgot she would be indisposed for the day.

“So now what am I gonna do? There’s like, nothing to do around here!”

For a twelve year old, there really was not much to do around the watchpoint they were stationed at. Well, in reality there was not much to do at any of the bases they stayed at. It made life dull to be the offspring of an essential member of Overwatch. They traveled to different locations constantly, never staying in one place for too long. Her mother was never guaranteed to be by her side either. Having one of the best snipers in the world for a mother meant that she would sometimes go weeks without seeing her. Even though Fareeha knew it was all for the greater good, she could not help feeling envious of the devotion her mother had to her job, wishing it was her who received constant attention.

“Why don’t you see what Miss Ziegler is up to then?”

Fareeha’s eyes brightened up at the mention of the Swiss. She was the only thing close to a friend Fareeha had, even though sometimes it seemed as if she was her babysitter. Fareeha didn’t mind though, as there weren’t exactly a large pool of young girls she could befriend and play with. Five years difference might as well have been five weeks to Fareeha.

Fareeha hopped off the bed, starting a slight skip and jump down the corridor of sleeping quarters. If there was one thing she did not like about the hallways was the cold sheet-metal for flooring. Overwatch didn’t like to spring money for any unnecessary building additions like carpeting, or heating and A/C. Apparently they were deemed “a waste of financial resources”.

She finally stopped at the medic’s doorway, reading the sign to make sure she was home.

_Angela Ziegler_

_The (pre) Doctor is [in] out_

Angela had jammed in the prefix with a permanent marker. Fareeha took the circled “in” as approval to knock on the door. Before even waiting for a response, she barged in the door and shouted “Hey Angie, Guess who’s here!”

A baggy-eyed blonde turned her swivel chair around and managed to bring a smile to her face. “Ah _Schatz_ , I did not know you would be stopping by today”, she patted the couch that was adjacent to her work area, “I wish I had your energy right now”.

Fareeha looked her up and down.

“Did you even sleep last night?”

Angela smiled at the perceptiveness of Fareeha, even at such a young age. She shook her head.

“You know, mama says that you shouldn’t be working yourself too hard”, she makes her way to the couch and sits down, “she said you’ll be dead before you’re thirty!”

Fareeha knew this to be somewhat false, but the concern in her voice was not lost on Angela. To try to put her at ease, she gave a small giggle.

“Don’t worry, you’re mother is just concerned for me. I will have you know, though, that I managed to finish my report a few moments before you came in. So how abouts we go down to the kitchen and make ourselves a sundae?”

Fareeha’s eyes widened with happiness as she yelped in excitement.

The pair went off in search of ice cream and hot fudge, only returning to Angela’s bedroom when they could not stuff any more into their mouths. They both collapsed onto the couch, Angela resting against the arm while Fareeha laid her head in her lap. She breathed a content sigh.

“Thanks Angie, I don’t really get to do things like that often with my mom”

Angela felt prideful that she was able to be some form of escape for the young child. She knew that it was hard for Ana to be there for her daughter when she was so dedicated to her job protecting others, and in a way, protecting Fareeha. She still sympathized with the child, however, and long ago she had made it her duty to be there for Fareeha when Ana could not, trying to install some sense of normalcy into the child’s life.

“I’m glad you liked that treat, plus I needed to get out of my room anyways. You have a particular knack for doing that”

Fareeha looked up at Angela, a shit-eating grin plastered to her face.

“What am I going to do with you?”, Angela slowly swept the hair off Fareeha’s forehead, the energy of the young Egyptian slowly fading away. Her eyes began to show signs of droopiness, her body slowly relaxing more and more into her human bed.

Angela, feeling quite tired herself, and not wanting to perk the slowly crashing Fareeha back up, was content to slowly fade into a much needed sleep. She hummed an old German lullaby her mother had sung to her as a child, something that was now tradition anytime Fareeha found herself falling asleep in Angela’s bedroom. When she found Fareeha had drifted off into a slumber, she gently kissed her forehead. She whispered a gentle “ _Gute nacht, Schatz_ ” into her ear, and leaned into the back of the couch, slowly falling into her own sleep.


End file.
